Being Wanted
by nikki3
Summary: YAOI Pairing: ? x Sasuke. It all started with my ambition... My ambition to kill my brother... to resurrect my clan... At some point, I suddenly stopped. Now I live only for him... for his pleasure...


Title: Being Wanted

Author: nikki (nikkichan0829@yahoo.com)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Enough said.

Warning: YAOI. Lemon? (Dunno. I don't usually write these except for straight pairings.)

Pairings: Orochimaru/Sasuke, implied Orochimaru/????? (You'll find out by the end of the fic.^^)

Author's notes: This is sort of like a companion/sequel fic of "Being Owned." (If you haven't read that fic then, you won't know who's the other pairing with Orochimaru.) I wasn't really planning on connecting both fics together but hey, you can read this all on its own. This is also my first time to write for this pairing and yeah, I feel weird about it to. *mutters* Stupid evil plot bunny league... Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy this fic if the warning and the pairings haven't scared you away.^^

Funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu... *gets whacked by an annoyed Sasuke*

THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT YOU READ NEXT.

~~~~~

It all started with my ambition... My ambition to kill my brother... to resurrect my clan...

At some point, I suddenly stopped. Now I live only for him... for his pleasure...

~~~~~

A young boy slightly opened his eyes at the rustling of the bed sheets. His lover was leaving again. The man never stayed. He never had and he probably never will.

The boy's eyes were of deep obsidian, still underdeveloped to maintain a perpetual Sharingan state. His skin was pale, contrasting with his raven hair. His cheeks were still rosy from his and his lover's earlier activities.

The man never stayed long after sex. He always seemed to be eager to leave. He would always come with a familiar scent lingering on his body. It was probably the owner of the said scent that he went back to afterwards.

What was disturbing about the scent was that the boy knew whom it belonged to.

~~~~~

Sasuke continued training during the day whilst the man was away. His mind was in turmoil. Why should he be angry? He had no reason to be. Jealous? Impossible.

He was not attached to that man. Just like he wasn't attached to Naruto, Sakura and the entire village of Konoha. That's right. He wasn't. Then why did the thought of that man having someone else mean and hurt so much?

He had left Konoha with every intention of gaining power to kill his brother. Now, what was he doing? He was whoring himself for it.

But he felt like he was giving the man more than just his body. He felt like he was giving the man his mind, his soul and his...

No. Not that. He wouldn't, would he?

But it felt good to be wanted.

Why did almost everything start with a kiss? It was a kiss that started his semi-friendship with Naruto and it was a kiss that started his sexual relations with a perverted man.

He was tired from training as usual, pushing his body to the limits. He could barely even move when the man offered a hand to pull him up. The more sensible part of his mind told him to take it but the stubborn and prideful part of him said no.

He followed the latter and slapped the man's hand away, struggling on his own to stand up. When he finally did succeed in standing up, his legs didn't have enough strength to support him and he fell... only to be caught in that man's arms.

The man commented something about him being as beautiful as someone else but he wasn't able to get the name as his mouth was soon occupied by the man's own.

His mind protested but his body couldn't. Rather, it didn't want to. It responded eagerly to man's ministrations.

The attraction had started during the Chuunin Selection Exam when the man claimed that one day he would make him his. Then there was the offer of power. He had followed this man for that reason or so he thought. But he soon realized that he followed because he couldn't stop thinking about him.

He gasped as a hand closed over the bulge in his shorts. He closed his eyes tightly, his mind still unwilling to accept what was happening. By now, his shirt was nowhere to be found. A tongue flicked over his nipple, causing him to gasp once more.

"Open your eyes, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke refused to open his eyes and shook his head whilst biting his lip. His body arched onto the hand that was pleasuring him, plucking at his nerves so expertly like a musician would an instrument. Then... it stopped.

Sasuke's eyes flew open. His mouth opened to say something but he clamped hit shut. He was not about to beg the man to grant him release, the release his body craved.

He settled instead for glaring at the man, causing the man to chuckle.

"Say it, Sasuke-kun. Tell me you want this."

"Never."

"I doubt that," the man said smugly.

Sasuke found himself on his hands and knees with his shorts torn and flung far away. Feeling mortified by his current state of dress, well, rather undress, he tried to cover himself with his hands but was prevented from doing so by a rope that was tied around his wrists. Rope untying was a basic skill that would've gotten him out of hinds in seconds but what the man said next stopped him.

"Having you helpless and vulnerable beneath me makes you so deliciously fuckable to me."

Sasuke felt his cheeks redden before the thought of being helpless and vulnerable alarmed him and he tried to quickly untie the ropes. He was unsuccessful.

His face was pressed against the ground. A finger slipped in between his upraised buttocks, probing him. Harsh pants come out of his mouth at the strange intrusion. It was around the second or the third finger, he couldn't really remember, that the man succeeded in brushing against a pleasurable spot inside of him, causing him to cry out.

He moaned in protest as the fingers were pulled out from him. It made him feel so empty. That thought did not last as he was penetrated in one fluid thrust. He screamed, tears leaking out of his eyes.

The pain was soon replaced with pleasure as the man hit that spot over and over. But as like before, the man stopped right in the middle with him still buried inside the young boy. This time, he didn't have to prompt Sasuke to say anything.

"No... Don't stop... I... I want... I want you to..." the boy panted out. "Please... I want you... Orochimaru, I want you!"

The man smiled at the pained expression on the boy's face. Sasuke moaned as the man started thrusting into him again.

He screamed as he came, fireworks exploding in his eyes. The last thing he heard before blacking out was Orochimaru's voice saying, "You now completely belong to me, Sasuke-kun."

~~~~~

Eventually, Sasuke's lifestyle of training went into the background as he found himself, his body being taken and used for the man's pleasure. It wasn't really so bad. He had gotten used to it and he himself found pleasure within it as well.

If he thought hard enough, he could almost delude himself into thinking that the man cared for him for more than just sex. There were times when the man would stay longer than usual. The man even gave him a metallic collar made out of pure silver. He could not help it. He was beginning to fall for the man.

Sasuke smirked. He wondered what the man's other lover would think if he knew. He didn't have to wonder long though.

He landed a few kicks at the tree stump before he heard some twigs snapping some distance behind him. He turned around in a defensive stance and found himself looking at a pair of eyes pretty much similar to his own. The owner of that pair of eyes was glaring at him with a familiar collar around his neck as well.

Itachi.

//Oh hell.//

~~~~~

*OWARI*

Author's notes: Well, first of all I would like to congratulate you for reaching the end of this fic. Hopefully, it hasn't given you bleeding eyes, eyes falling out of their sockets, a heart attack or anything of the like.^^

I was still trying not to mention Orochimaru here. If ever I do continue, I would no longer be able to avoid mentioning the guy so... Oh well.

Anyway, flamers can go to hell and kiss Zabuza's ass.

Please review!

*with a satisfied look on her face* funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu...

*Sasuke and Itachi stare at her before whacking her head* Finish "Remembering My Love" right now!

*author scratches the back of her head* Yadda.

*jaws drop*

nikki *grins* Just kidding. I'll go work on it now. (*whispers to herself* along with the other fics...) *shrugs* Oh well, funga fufu, funga fufu, funga fufu...

Started: October 12, 2003, 6:13 p.m.

Ended: October 12, 2003, 6:51 p.m.


End file.
